


V・H・H

by Darkrealmist



Category: Beyblade, ベイブレードバースト | Beyblade Burst (Anime)
Genre: Adult Content, Anal Sex, Anime, Barebacking, Dry Humping, Facials, First Time, Gay Sex, Gym Sex, Incest, Lemon, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Senpai-Kouhai Relationship, Sports, Threesome, Underage Sex, Voyeurism, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Wordcount: Over 1.000, Wordcount: Under 10.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27221716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkrealmist/pseuds/Darkrealmist
Summary: Aoi Valt gives Asahi Hikaru and Asahi Hyuga elite Beyblade coaching.
Relationships: Aoi Valt/Asahi Hikaru | Hikaru Hizashi, Aoi Valt/Asahi Hikaru | Hikaru Hizashi/Asahi Hyuuga | Hyuga Hizashi, Aoi Valt/Asahi Hyuuga | Hyuga Hizashi, Asahi Hikaru | Hikaru Hizashi/Asahi Hyuuga | Hyuga Hizashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	V・H・H

V・H・H

Author’s Note: Set immediately after episode 2 of _Beyblade Burst Superking_ / _Beyblade Burst Surge_. Enjoy the story and R&R.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to or of the Beyblade series.

Pairing: Valt/Hikaru/Hyuga triangle.

Summary:

Aoi Valt gives Asahi Hikaru and Asahi Hyuga elite Beyblade coaching.

* * *

A morning jog on the treadmill for Aoi Valt at GT Arena turned into 333 back-to-back BeyBattles between the Legends and a rising club.

The bladers he originally thought were excitable fans turned out to be _way_ more interesting! He saw it in their determination: Hikaru’s analytical approach, and Hyuga’s reckless “Bash! Bash! Bash!” not-a-strategy.

As the Bombers’ volunteer coach, Valt assumed charge of the Asahis’ training. And he had the perfect warmup to get things spinning.

Hyuga was such a heavy sleeper, liable to hit snooze anywhere, including the middle of a conversation, that Hikaru could actually count on his narcolepsy to hide what he was doing in the bed next to Hyuga’s in their room at night.

Hikaru learned to dampen his “enthusiasm” relatively well in order to avoid detection by their parents, but even the drowsy Hyuga noticed the unusual bumps and grunting coming from his brother’s blanket when he finally woke up.

Was it a form of Beyblade practice?

All Hyuga knew was Hikaru became red in the face like he himself did under pressure.

Thanks to Coach, Hyuga comprehended what Hikaru’d been keeping from mom and dad. And he’d get to do the same with his brother and Valt! _The_ Valt!

“Ready, set!”

Fitting his matchstick personality, Hyuga jumped right on it. He jumped _right onto Valt_ , dynamiting out of his clothes (he didn’t put them on backwards this time!). So keen to try this “sex stuff” his big-as-fuck grill consumed the majority of his smug mug.

“Hyuuuga! I’m older! I should take center first!”

“Tough luck, Hikaru! I won rock paper scissors bomb!”

Valt didn’t care which. He’d corkscrew them both. That’s exercise he definitely wouldn’t exit the gym without logging.

King Helios and Super Hyperion’s makers fought until Hikaru was somehow wrestled out of his shorts and on top of Hyuga in Valt’s lap, their noses nudging.

The smack talkers rushed fast. Valt better up his game, or they might match the mad speed Valkyrie was renowned for.

A mere push, and Valt fired blazing teen spunk into Hyuga’s fire-hot chassis.

“In just one shot?” Hikaru exclaimed. “Like he slashed apart Hyuga’s Bey?”

As shocked, Hyuga wedged his nails along Valt’s hips and let Valt’s member re-enter the sticky heat of his ass, repeating the process till a tiny spritz of white sparked from the end his own penis, all whilst crying “Zoom! Zoom! Go! Go!”

“Hoooh? Nice Sparking Shoot, Bamboo Shoot!” Valt patted the youngest’s behind. “How about Chainsaw? Show me sumthin’ cool, and you two can handle my Brave Sword.”

“Chainsaw?” the mohawked fraction of the defiant duo objected.

“No good? Porcupine Head, then!”

Hikaru vaunted his maturity, but Valt had a hunch Hikaru would make a great bottom for him and Hyuga.

He called Hyuga Bamboo Shoot, yet another animal comparison may have been more apt. Hyuga crawled on the feet of a hedgehog after Hikaru, who tried escaping the humiliation of being dominated by someone smaller than him.

Clearly, the boy possessed a phobia toward needle-rats.

Oblivious to the sexy raising of his rear (garnering no complaint) – a rookie mistake that’d leave his ring exposed for attack – the redhead pinned Hikaru under his weight, the pair again landing heavily in Valt’s lap.

“I won’t disappoint you, Valt!” Hyuga, a.k.a. Bamboo Shoot, a.k.a Hedgehog, started banging his pelvis against Hikaru, a.k.a. Chainsaw, a.k.a. Porcupine Head.

For an amateur, he covered his shortfalls through utter offensive power. His method impressed Valt. Though he lacked control (of himself, not Hikaru), Hyuga’s flare battered with unrelenting impacts. His dick missed its target five out of ten slams on average, but every collision weakened his opponent.

 _Th-this can’t be! Having this done to me by Hyuga? H-having this done to_ me _, his_ brother _?_

To improve the resonance between the fornicating siblings, Valt dry humped Hyuga’s wet crack.

Now it was Hyuga burning up, venting real steam and clenching those colossal chompers. Valt could think of another scary-faced student from BC Sol it’d been a while since he battled. Drum sure got nervous when he debuted his GaTinko Bey and demonstrated Gold Turbo!

“Uaah, ahh, _OHHHHH-AHH_!”

Hyuga didn’t cum a second time; at least, not on the spot. Hikaru came high enough to strike Hyuga’s half-sun tattoo.

“Woooah! A Burst Finish!”

The surge of adrenalin and hyper-flux in his loins brought Hikaru around. He’d bend over for Hyuga sunup or sunset! The _piggyback fucks_ they would have!

Valt kept his word. They showed him something cool, so Valt stood, Brave Sword fully extended before his pupils.

Grabbing onto their hair that made his headbanded spikes seem normal, each trainee grabbed onto his teacher with fingerless-gloved launcher-gripping hand in turn.

Hasty Hyuga couldn’t wait to shut his huge mouth around the legendary superking.

“Hang on, Bamboo Shoot. Getting ahead of yourself there. Save a bit for next lesson.”

 _Rash as I was._ Valt smirked. _I won’t whip ’em into shape too hard._

Still held by the hair, Hikaru jerked the area closer to the bushy base, as Hikaru polished the point on his palm.

Earlier, Valt flashed his incredible technique one-shotting Hyuga’s hole. Now, he made them work for it. Although, he had to admit, it sucked not having a team of tongues that never tasted a cock layer him in spit.

Valt taught them what a true Burst Finish looked like, blasting more cum than either brother blasted previously. Probably more than both brothers combined, given Hyuga only began shooting this lesson.

“Aoi Valt…You’re seriously strong!” Hikaru complimented.

“Battle! Battle me again!” Hyuga offered his driver.

These new arrivals did their senpai proud.

Hikaru and Hyuga were going to be sweet Beybladers!


End file.
